


Memories Don't say Goodbye

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bin misses him too, But he can't, Eunwoo just misses Bin so much, M/M, he can't function, well he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which Eunwoo struggles during Blue Flame promotions, where his other half is not by his side. His rock, his strength.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Memories Don't say Goodbye

_ All the moments we shared _

_ Are not going anywhere _

_ Never quite understood it when you told me _

_ Just close your eyes _

_ And I be right by your side _

_ 'Cause memories don’t say goodbye _

* * *

Eunwoo looked at the empty seat beside him. Flashes of memories playing back on repeat on his mind, before he looked away and sighed. He gazed out the window and tuned out the noise of his members as they headed to their schedule. As usual.

He didn’t know it then, but the other four looked at him before looking at each other with worry. It was hard for them all, but not as hard as it was for Eunwoo. His rock, his strength; gone.

As the day went by, the rest of the members tried to keep Eunwoo from thinking and distracted him all throughout. Eunwoo was grateful for his family trying to look out for him, but in the end, nothing ever kept him from the memories. 

“Oh, are we not going home yet?” Eunwoo wondered out loud seeing the route to their dorm slipping away as they they took another turn. 

“Nope!” Sanha yelled from the back seat, where he and Rocky were playing a game on their phones; though the latter looked as if he was about to throw away his phone.

“Oh. Okay.” Eunwoo shrugged, maybe their manager said something earlier that he didn’t catch. Which was unlike him, but he settled deeper into his seat, and closed his eyes; trying to sleep and living in the moments from the past.

* * *

“Eunwoo-yah~” 

The call of his name was familiar, and he wanted to sleep more to keep hearing it. 

“Eunwoo-yah?”

But then he realized, it wasn’t a dream. Someone was calling him. Someone he missed so much.

“Binnie…” he murmured, opening his eyes slowly; his eyes met his lover’s smiling ones, the pair that he could rarely see everyday. Tears gathered in his eyes.

“Hey, I thought you’d be happy to see me, not sad!” Bin pouted, wiping away the tears as they fell slowly over Eunwoo’s cheeks. 

Eunwoo chuckled wetly. “Happy tears, Binnie.” Then he raised his arms hesitantly, but Bin’s face brightened before he lowered himself and let Eunwoo embrace him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, babe.”

Eunwoo buried his nose into the other’s neck; trying to memorize the smell, although he had never forgotten. But Bin was finally in his arms, and he couldn’t help but tighten his hold, scared it was all just his dreams. There were times that they were apart because of Eunwoo’s schedule, and even Bin’s schedule with how much work they have gotten in the recent years; but this separation was different. With Bin’s hiatus, it was said that it would be better if he went and lived back home – his mother’s home and not their dorm, just to make sure someone was always there with him. With their promotion period, even though there are countless of facetime calls, it wasn’t the same as having your person sleep beside you, be beside you and overall just there right by you. Eunwoo thought he could handle it, but as he lay there silently crying into his boyfriend’s neck, he found he was just weak when it comes to Bin.

“Hey, stop crying, come on. Give me a smile.” Bin broke off to wipe at Eunwoo’s tears, and made silly faces he knew that would never fail to make his boyfriend laugh, which worked. As Eunwoo giggled, he tried to stop crying before his gaze went around them and realization settled in.

“Are we in your room? In your mom’s…” He also realized they were laying in Bin’s bed, the double size barely fitting two grown men. 

“Mmm,” Bin acknowledged, pulling Eunwoo down to cuddle. He did love cuddling, especially with his boyfriend. Especially with Eunwoo. “The members called… we needed to do an intervention.” 

Eunwoo smacked the chest in front of him, as much as he can anyway with him being caged in. “Ya!”

Bin laughed. “They were saying how down you were and knew they had to do something about it. Besides you don’t have any schedule the next day, so instead of me travelling back to our dorm at the late hour, they decided to drop you off.” Bin bopped his nose, making Eunwoo scrunch it up. “You were none the wiser, sleeping like a log. I had to carry you–”

“What!?” Eunwoo scrambled away. “Bin, why would–”

Bin rolled his eyes and pulled Eunwoo back down next to him. “Relax, you’re light as a feather. Have you been eating? You should eat more. I know I couldn’t live without food. Have you been eating?” 

“You’re changing the subject, but because I love you, I’ll let it go.”

“LET IT GO~ LET IT GO~ I’M ONE WITH–”

Eunwoo held a hand up to Bin’s mouth. “STOP. If I hear it anymore than I did today, I will kill someone.” Bin grinned behind his hand before nodding. Eunwoo looked at him distrustfully before pulling his hand away. “The members wouldn’t let me live today.”

“Eunwoo…”

The older bent his head, knowing where Bin was about to go.

“I heard.”

Eunwoo sighed, fingers raising and writing nonsensical things on Bin’s chest. “I probably didn’t hide it well if the members called you for an _ intervention _. I just missed you is all. And today was one of the worst days. Maybe because I haven’t seen you in over a week? Maybe because it’s the busiest since promos started? I don’t know, I’m sorry to bother–”

“Hey,” his head was tilted up, “Never be sorry okay?” BIn leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “Never.” Eunwoo nodded before burying his head underneath Bin’s chin. “I missed you a lot too. There were many times I was tempted to just go back to the dorm, but I knew it would just be distracting and what am I gonna do by myself? And I wanted to call you so many times during the day but I only held off because you guys were busy. But never be sorry, because I feel the same way.”

“I love you Binnie.” 

Eunwoo felt Bin move before a featherlight kiss was placed on the crown of his head. “I love you too my Nunu.” He giggled at the nickname, feeling warm all over. 

They were silent and just laid there basking in each other’s presence, knowing they had limited time together and making the most of what they can get, even if they don’t talk. It was more than enough. Besides, words can never describe what they were feeling, it was more than words could ever say.

Eunwoo was about to fall asleep when Bin spoke up.

“You know, when I was filming, I came to embrace these words. 

_ Just close your eyes _

_ And I be right by your side _

_ 'Cause memories don’t say goodbye _

And Nunu, even if I’m not always by your side physically, in your heart and soul, I’m always there, basking in your memories that would never fade away, just like my love for you.”

With those words, Eunwoo fell asleep dreaming of those moments together, knowing that when he wakes, his person would be there; knowing that despite how they would have days that they were apart, he would just have to think about their moments and memories they shared, and he’ll be reassured, Bin will _always_ be there.

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy Binu! I haven't written Binu in a looooooong time, but I promise myself to write more binu and myungjin and not just sanhyuk hehe
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> See you in the next fic!
> 
> P.S based on “Moments of Eighteen” OST https://genius.com/Christopher-moments-lyrics


End file.
